


You're everything I need and more

by Monluna_dreamer



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monluna_dreamer/pseuds/Monluna_dreamer
Summary: Alex’s head is throbbing. He really can’t remember the last time his head hurt this badly. The letters and numbers on computer’s screen he’s using at his father’s bunker, blur into one big mess he can’t read. His throat hurts too and the trash bin next to the desk he’s sitting at is full of used tissues. His body is more sensitive and sore than normal.ORAlex is sick and all he wants is his boyfriend, Michael Guerin.





	You're everything I need and more

**Author's Note:**

> Tittle from _Halo_ by Beyonce
> 
> Hope you like it!

Alex’s head is throbbing. He really can’t remember the last time his head hurt this badly. The letters and numbers on computer’s screen he’s using at his father’s bunker, blur into one big mess he can’t read. His throat hurts too and the trash bin next to the desk he’s sitting at is full of used tissues. His body is more sensitive and sore than normal. It feels like his prosthetic doesn't fit his stump anymore, like it’s too small. But Alex really has no strength to take it off. And it’s the pain in his right leg that makes him reach for his phone. His body hurts. He’s sad and miserable and he wants Michael. He decides to text his boyfriend. He doesn’t want to call because no matter how bad he feels, he still doesn’t want to interrupt Michael with some important thing he could be doing right now in his lab. He quickly types a message and sends it.

**To Michael** **: **

_Hi… could you pick me up from PS bunker? Like… right now, please?_

It took Alex a long time to get there. From an early age he was taught to always be strong. To never show a weakness. There wasn’t time for tears or pity. He had to be a soldier, with blank face that showed no emotions or feelings. So he gritted his theeth, tightens his hands into fists and went on. But now it’s different. He left the years spent in the Air Force behind him.

After more than one or two heated discussions with Michael, he finally let him in. They started to build their relationship from nothing. Tabula rasa. Meetings once a week, one on one, at the cozy café in the small town just outside Roswell, turned them into friends. Frequent night calls and things told only to each other, turned them into best friends. But love between them never wavered. And one evening, after the dinner Michael cooked at Alex’s cabin, they both admitted that they are ready if the other still feels the same. Like this cosmic feeling could go away. They were both in. That night they relearnt each other's bodies all over again, slowly and passionately, impatiently and frantically, tenderly and languidly once again. They discovered that the sex is even more epic when you know all there is to know about the person you’re in love. The next afternoon, after waking up in each other’s arms, they promised themselves to tell one another when things get bad, when there are bad days. They promised not to hold it inside but to reach out to one another. Because asking for help is a brave thing to do.

Alex is not really surprised when his thoughts are interrupted by his ringing phone. He doesn’t have to check caller ID to know who’s calling him. The sound makes his head throb even more but Michael’s name on the screen makes him soft inside and puts a light smile on his face.

“H…,” Michael doesn't even let him finish his greeting and if it wouldn't hurt, Alex would be rolling his eyes right now. Because he should have known.

“Alex, is everything all right?” Michael asks, the worry and concern evident in his voice.

“Michael, babe, calm down,” Alex replies softly, massaging his temple with his fingers. “Nothing happened. Everything’s good,” he starts to explain. He takes a deep breath and continues. “Well, I think I’m sick but other than that everything’s fine.” Alex can hear rustling on Michael’s side and his boyfriend’s muttering under his nose _‘Ok. Ok. He is fine.’_. Warm feeling spreads through Alex’s body after hearing these words. He didn’t think it was possible to love Michael more and yet. “Can you come and get me Michael?” Alex asks quietly. “I don’t think I can get home on my own today,” he adds just under his breath but he’s sure Michael heard him because the rustling stops and for a moment, there’s no sound at all on the other side.

“Alex, of course I…,” Michael doesn’t finish his thought. “I’m on my way darling. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes,” he says instead and Alex can hear Michael’s truck starting up in the background. “Do you want to stay on the line?” Michael asks in a caring voice and Alex feels tears pricking at the back of his eyes.

“No, it’s fine. Drive safe Michael. I love you,” he replies touched.

“I love you too. See you in a beat darling.”

Alex has a thought that maybe he should tidy up things a little bit but he quickly dismisses the idea. He has no strength for that. So he just puts his phone in the right pocket of the jacket he’s wearing and titlest his head back to rest it on the back of the chair he’s sitting on.

He had to fall asleep at some point because the next thing he knows it’s the warm hand gently cupping his cheek. He opens his eyes and meets Michael’s concerned gaze. He smiles dopely at him and Michael leans in to put a kiss on his forehead.

“I’m here darling. Let’s go home,” Michael says, his tender eyes no leaving Alex’s face.

Alex just grins bigger at his boyfriend and nods his head.

“Can you,” Alex starts and gestures to his prosthetic. Michael just squeezes his right thigh in response and kisses his forehead once again. After that act of affection he gets himself to work. With gentle touches and a little help of his TK (because of jeans Alex is wearing), he takes off the prosthetic and socket. And Alex lets Michael take care of him. He is putty in Michael’s hands and barely remember their way from the bunker to Michael’s truck.

He had to doze off again because next thing he feels is the warm of their bed and Michael’s hand in his hair. He turns his head more into pillow and he hears Michael's whispering that he'll take care of him and then sleep takes him again.

Alex wakes up because of a coughing fit. He calms down and opens his eyes to see his boyfriend walking into their room, a tray in his hands. He can’t even muster a smile in Michael’s direction because he starts to cough again.

He hides under comforter and tries to even out his breathing. He notes that Michael took his clothes off before, leaving him just in his underwear and T-shirt. After a moment he hears Michael putting the tray down on a bedside cabinet and then the comforter is lifted up and all he can see is Michael’s face with concern eyes and curly hair that he wants to thread his fingers through all the time.

“Hi there,” Michael greets him softly. “How are you feeling darling?”

“Not good,” confesses Alex.

“C’mon. Sit up. I made you a soup,” says Michael and helps Alex get more comfortable.

“I’m not really hungry,” Alex tries to protest.

“I believe you may not have an appetite but you have to eat something before you take the medicine,” Michael explains and points to the tray. And indeed Alex sees that there’s medicine right next to a bowl with a soup. He sighs and gestures toward the bowl. Michael sits on the bed beside Alex's legs and puts the tray on Alex’s thighs.

“It will be good for your throat,” adds Michael, watching Alex taking first spoonful. He is careful because the soup is still hot.

Alexa continues to eat and Michael just watches him but Alex’s not bother by it. He thanks his boyfriend for the soup and asks him how did he get medicine. All Michael says is _‘Valenti’_. And the fact that Alex didn’t think of this just shows how not himself he really feels.

“I should know,” Alex mutters under his breath but Michael still hears him and laughs openly at him.

“I thought we establish that I and Valenti will never be best of friends but we can be civil with each other, because we both care about you Alex,” Michael repeats what he and Kyle said to Alex already a thousand times. “Will you ever accept it?” he adds in a teasing tone. Alex tries to give him a stink eye in response but judging by Michael’s snort he’s not doing a great job. So he just huffs and pouts at Michael. “You are so adorable,” Michael teases him more, Alex can see a hint of mischievous in his eyes.

“I’m not,” he protest weakly and his voice comes out hoarse what makes him pout even more.

“See,” Michael catches his jaw with his fingers and squeezes lightly. “Adorable.” Alex huffs again in exasperation and breaks free from Michael’s hold. He rests his back against the headboard and frowns. “My point exactly,” says Michael with a laugh and lifts his hands up in surrender when it seems that Alex wants to retort.

Mollified Alex takes medicine, drinks full glass of water and thanks again his boyfriend. Michael just shakes his head fondly and kisses him on the cheek.

“I’m gonna wash this up,” Michael points to used dishes. “And then you gonna take a bath.”

“But I'm comfortable here,” Alex pats the bed with both hands.

“You gonna feel better after a bath. Trust me,” says Michael and Alex just nods.

“Ok. I love you.”

“Love you too Alex. I’ll be right back.”

It must have taken Michael not more than ten minutes to clean up in the kitchen but that was enough for Alex to take a nap. Suddenly, he is aware of gentle hands helping him get out of bed. Michael carries him to the bathroom and Alex lets him. There is no other person on this planet, hell, in this universe, that he trusts more than Michael Guerin. In the bathroom he can hear running water as Michael sits him on a lid of the toilet. He lets out appreciate sound when he feels fluffy towel on the closed lid instead of cold plastic. Michael really thought of everything. Alex smiles at his boyfriend in gratitude but keeps his eyes closed still. He opens them when Michael tugs on his T-shirt, wanting to take it off. He lets him. And his underwear is next. Michael undresses himself too but leaves his boxers on. And although Alex is tired, he feels a hit of lust at the sight in front of him. He meets Michael’s eyes just to see that he is also affected by Alex.

“C’mon,” says Michael and helps Alex get into a tub. And Alex feels like in heaven. The water is so good. It’s not too hot or too cold. It’s perfect.

“You too,” says Alex, tugging on Michael’s boxers. He moves forward to make a room for his boyfriend. Michael takes of his underwear and Alex just watches him with a blissful smile on his face. Michael settles behind him and Alex moves back to be closer. He rest his back on Michael’s chest, his hands find a place on his boyfriend’s thighs. Michael wrappes his arms around Alex’s waist and Alex lets out a content sigh. Michael kisses his right shoulder and Alex can feel his boyfriend’s smile on his skin. After that, they just sit there, enjoying each other company, content and happy in each other’s arms.

“Thank you,” Alex finally interrupts the peaceful silence after a few minutes. “Thank you for taking care of me,” he says quietly and slides his hands up and down Michael’s thighs. Michael removes his right hand from Alex’s waist and puts it on Alex’s jaw instead. He turns Alex’s face towards himself and gazes into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Thank you for letting me take care of you,” replies Michael and kisses him. Alex kisses him back. The kiss is slow and tender and so damn intimate. It’s everything is should be and more. After a moment Alex pulls back to stare in Michael’s eyes again and to smile at him. He plants another kiss on Michael’s lips, this time a quick one and turns back around to rest against Michael’s chest.

“Let’s stay like this for a while longer,” whispers Alex and Michael just tightens his hold on him.

“Hm,” Michael hums in agreement. “And then I’m gonna wash your hair,” he adds, placing a wet and hot kiss at the nape of Alex’s neck. Alex just moans and goes back to tracing patterns on Michael’s thighs.

He is sick and still hurts a little bit. But he is happy to have Michael by his side to go with him through it all. And Alex couldn't be happier.


End file.
